The Plan, Love and Pain
by XxCasxX
Summary: What happens when someone asks you to get some one to like them but you get them to fall for you and you start to fall too? Troypay OF COURSE! rating just for safety. On Hiatus!
1. The Plan

_**The Plan, Love and Pain**_

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical at least the last time I checked I didn't.

Sharpay was walking towards her locker where she saw her twin brother Ryan and her best friend Kelsi talking and waiting for her. Sharpay looked at her watch it read 6:39 AM and no one was in the school except them and maybe a few teachers. "Hey guys how are you both?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm fine" Kelsi replied.

"Yea same" Ryan said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh we were just talking about the spring musical. Ms. Darbus told me what it will be but she said not to tell anyone, but I'll tell you guys" Kelsi Said as Sharpay entered her locker combination and started to sort out what she would need now.

"Oh yea, what is it then?" Ryan asked.

"It's Grease" Kelsi said.

"Oh that's just great, guys I'm not gonna audition for that one" Sharpay said.

"Okay don't worry its single this year anyway" Ryan said.

"What time is it?" Kelsi asked.

"Uh, 6:55 the students will come in soon" Ryan said.

"Ok I have to go, Ms. Darbus is going to talk to me about Grease" Kelsi said.

"Okay bye" Sharpay said as Kelsi walked towards their homeroom.

"Right time for the 'Ice Queen' façade to be put on" Sharpay said.

"Yep and here comes Lisa from the cheerleader squad" Ryan pointed out.

"Okay start a conversation about I dunno, um, what we think the next musical will be" Sharpay said.

"Okay, so I wonder what the next musicale will be and if it's pairs or not" Ryan said

"Yea maybe it will be like some thing like a modern version of Romeo and Juliet or Mid Summer's Night Dream" Sharpay replied.

"Hey Sharpay Hi Ryan" Lisa called from down the hall flirting when she said Ryan's name. Ryan rolled his eyes when Lisa said his name.

"I'm telling you she likes you" Sharpay said quickly.

"Yea what ever" Ryan replied.

"Oh it's you Lisa why are you talking to me?" Sharpay asked.

"What do you mean, oh right yea well I have something I'm gonna need help with and you are the best person to come to for something evil, like you did with the winter musical thing with Troy and Gabriella" Lisa said as she leant on the locker next to Sharpay's locker and acting like they weren't talking to each other.

"Hey Shar I'll see you later" Ryan said.

"Okay bye Ry" Sharpay replied.

"Bye Ryan" Lisa said again with the flirting in her voice.

"Any way carry on" Sharpay said.

"Okay come here" Lisa said as she whispered into Sharpay's ear "okay?" Lisa asked.

"Yea. Oh and is there any chance that you like Ryan?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh his cute and all but I'm not after him" Lisa said.

"Okay then just do me and my brother a favour then, stop flirting with him" Sharpay said as she finished getting her books, sorting her locker out and checking her make-up. With that Lisa left acting like nothing happen as did Sharpay.

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fic ever so please review nice or not and please tell me if I should carry on. Thanx

Peace Out!


	2. The Song

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical

Thank you to those who reviewed also I like to say thanks to those that put this story on favourite and me so Thank you!

Sharpay started walking down the halls, where a lot of students were coming towards her but for her she didn't need to see them, as they would part for her anyway. She stopped and took out her cell phone from her purse and started texting like mad, still not seeing the students coming towards her she carried on down the hall.

Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, a lot of cheerleaders and other jocks were heading towards Troy's locker. Gabriella and Troy were into their own world and didn't see that everyone moved out the way for Sharpay as she walked down the halls. Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay ended on the floor with books, papers, a phone and a basketball on the floor. Zeke immediately rushed to help Sharpay up.

"Here Sharpay let me help you up" Zeke said as he put a hand out which she accepted.

"Thank you. As for you Bolton, Montez watch were your going!" Sharpay snapped.

"Oh we're so, so sorry Sharpay" Gabriella apologized.

"I have no time to listen to your apologies so save it, ok? Now I'll see you later Zeke" Sharpay said and then gave Zeke a kiss on the cheeks. Troy watched this entire thing still on the floor 'wow Sharpay looks really h-, what are you thinking Troy she has Zeke anyway you have a girlfriend don't forget. What was her name? Oh yea it's Gabriella' Troy was interrupted by Sharpay.

"What are you starring at?" Sharpay demanded.

"Uh oh nothing" Troy said then got off the floor and cleaned up his and Gabriella's things from the floor then he saw Sharpay's cell phone still on the floor " uh Sharpay I believe this is yours" Troy said holding up her cell phone. Sharpay took it out of his hands and walked away not saying anything with her head up in the air.

"Look I don't see how someone can be so mean" Taylor said.

"Yea well not everyone is perfect" Zeke said.

"Whatever Zeke" Chad said as they all walked towards Troy's locker.

It was free period and Sharpay headed of to the auditorium. Once she got there she put her stuff on a seat near the door and headed towards the stage. Sharpay sat at the piano and put sheets on top of the piano (you know the thing were the music would go on a piano I just don't know what's it called) and ran her fingers over the keys. Sharpay pressed down on one of the keys and then another and another soon she started playing the piano. Sharpay joined in with the piano.

The bell rang to say class was other and for Troy and his mates all had free period.

"Hey Troy are you gonna sign up for the new musical?" Jason asked.

"Yea if Gabi is" Troy replied.

"Oh yes Troy lets do it I talked to Ms. Darbus and she said we need a song each as it's single this year, so she could pick who will get the leads instead. But please still audition so we can both get the leads." Gabriella said with excitement.

"Uh okay. Do you want to rehearse together now in the auditorium?" Troy asked.

"Okay!" Gabriella replied.

"Yea we'll come and watch you tell you if you're rubbish or not. Most likely you are rubbish but will be the judge of that" Chad said while getting a slap at the back of his head by Taylor.

"Okay let's go" Taylor said.

Chad, Taylor, Troy and Gabriella all headed towards the auditorium. When they got to the doors of the auditorium they heard someone playing the piano and crept inside to see who it was. To their surprise it was Sharpay but luckily she hasn't seen them yet.

Sharpay began singing a song none of them had heard before.

Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time

And every day I try just to breathe

I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye

My dreams begin to rain  
Suddenly time, feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand   
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
Suddenly I am centre stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In a blink of an eye it's happening now

As my dreams begin to rain  
I want to say to love me for me  
What's inside  
I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you  
This is life

Suddenly I am centre stage

Suddenly I am not afraid

Suddenly I believe again

With a blink of an eye

My dreams begin rain

Sharpay stopped and sighed.

"Should we make ourselves known?" Chad asked.

"No I think we should get out of here" Troy said.

"Yea we can practice tomorrow" Gabriella said. Troy, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella snuck out without being notice at least that's what they thought.

Sharpay turned towards the doors that just closed and sighed 'Why can't I get any privacy' She thought.

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed even if you didn't I don't mind but I would like reviews. I just want to thank the following and replay to them:

HSM fan forever: Thank you. You don't have to wait for this chapter now because here it is.

xamyxjx: I know Troypay are the best couple for HSM and thanks for the review.

AshleyZac4life: Thank you And I love your name. :D

Zoey24: I actually didn't know if the start was good or not but no I do thank you.

x0emz0x: Thank you very much here's the chapter.

Mandi96: Thank you so much and I hope you will all like what I'm going to do in this story.


	3. The Poem

The Poem

_Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical._

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a bit schools' started again and I'm planning on writing some more stories __ Anyway on with the story_

Sharpay sighed again and gathered all her things from the piano and the chair and headed out of the auditorium walking right past Ryan and Kelsi acting as if nothing happened.

"What's with her?" Kelsi asked Ryan.

"I have no idea." Ryan replied looking where Sharpay headed off to.

Troy and the gang walked past Sharpay seeing a sad look on her face.

"Wonder what's up with her." Chad said.

"Hmm let's go see Ryan and Kelsi see if they know and then we can invite them to the mall with us." Taylor suggested.

"Yea let's go." Gabriella agreed.

"Hang on! Why are we inviting them to come with us?" Chad asked confused.

"Because after what we just saw we think there might be more to Sharpay then meets the eye so we want to get to know her!" Troy replied.

"Uh?" Chad replied even more confused which was followed by a smack on the back of his head by Taylor.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Chad asked.

"Come on let's go." Gabriella said.

Sharpay got to her next class after free period which just happened to be maths with Mrs Williams _(A/N: That's my maths teacher's name so I thought 'as I don't know her name I'll make her the maths teacher' and I might do this quite a lot through the story_) with Gabriella and Taylor. Just when she got to her maths class, she saw Zeke (Her Boyfriend) hanging with the wrong crowd. Ever since their three month anniversary he started to hang with people who deal with drugs and alcoholics. Sharpay was really upset about that and at the begin she thought she'll be happy forever but since Zeke changed she's been the most depressed she's ever been. Sharpay walked into her maths class and got her books sorted and started to write a poem about '_I Wonder What Friends Must Be Like'_. Even though she has Kelsi, Ryan and maybe Zeke and it's a maths class not English but she would have that next anyway _(A/N: I'm not a Zeke basher I just need this to happen)_.

Ryan and Kelsi were talking about stuff but mostly drama when Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor came up to them.

"Hey Ryan." Troy said.

"Hi." Ryan said back a bit suspicious.

"Hey Kelsi." Gabriella greeted.

"Hey." Kelsi replied quietly sure they became friends but Kelsi still didn't like to anyone but Ryan and Sharpay and vice versa with Ryan and Sharpay they all trusted each other with their secrets.

"So we were wondering if you two and Sharpay would like to come to the mall with us after school." Troy asked.

"Uh, sure Sharpay and I will come. What about you Kels?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, I can't I've got teaching to do." Kelsi replied.

"Okay well we'll meet you at the gates." Chad said.

"Okay." Ryan replied.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor said goodbye and went to their separate classes. Chad and Troy towards Chem. and the girls towards maths with Sharpay.

"Okay I know you don't have to teach tonight, so why aren't you coming?" Ryan asked.

"Well i.it will be m..m..my fir..st da.te with Jas..on tonig..ht. I was gonna tell you and Sharpay when she came out of the auditorium, but she kind off left without me able to bring it up." Kelsi replied.

"Oh wow, and you two don't want anyone to know?" Ryan asked. Kelsi nodded her head 'yes'. "Okay I'll tell Sharpay later and you need to tell us what happens."

"Okay. Ryan?" Kelsi asked.

"Yea?" Ryan replied.

"You're sounding like a girl again." Kelsi laughed.

"Oh woops I hang with girls to much, maybe I could get to know Troy and that lot so I could hang out with them and all." Ryan though out loud.

"As long as you don't try to play basketball like last time." Kelsi said.

"Oh, yea that was fun." Ryan said recalling the memory.

_Flashback._

Ryan picked up the basketball and started to dribble it.

"Right come on, no pressure or anything but you do need to get better at basketball. So take the ball and shot." Kelsi said to Ryan from her place on the grass next to an asleep Sharpay. Ryan was about to shot when..

"Sike!" Sharpay shouted and sat up at her brother making him loose control of the ball and miss the net also scaring both Ryan and Kelsi and jog Kelsi from her drawing.

"Sharpay! I thought you were sleeping!" Ryan shouted and retrieved the ball.

"God Sharpay you scared me!" Kelsi joined in.

"Ah that was funny you should have seen you're face both of yours it was hilarious. Okay I'm done carry on." Sharpay said wiping an imaginary tear away from her eye from laughing so much. Ryan started his position again and threw the ball to the net _without any_ interruptions and still missed the net instead he hit one of their Dad's gnomes and broke its fishing pole which landed in the pond it was over.

"Umm, you might want to fix that before your Dad sees." Kelsi said just as their Dad came through to the garden from the kitchen.

"Sees what?" he asked just as he looked over at the broken gnome "RYAN!" their Dad shouted "Kelsi I think you should go home."

"No, Dad she's with me not Ryan." Sharpay said.

"Oh, Okay then. But you mister you better fix that and you are grounded for two weeks and you cannot _I repeat cannot_ pick up a basketball again." He said since Ryan broke loads of his gnomes with the basketball which was right next to the gnome.

_End Of Flashback._

"That was really funny and I got to stay and watch all of that!" Kelsi giggled just as the warning bell went. Kelsi quickly opened her locker got her books, closed her locker and ran down the halls with Ryan following towards their English class.

Sharpay just finished her poem and read it over. (This poem is a poem me, my sister and my mate made up).

_I Wonder What Friends Must Be Like_

_If I had a friend they would be nice and caring_

_They would cheer me up when I am down_

_I would be happy when they are with me_

_I would be able to tell them my troubles_

_And not worry that they might tell_

_My friends would be honest._

_If I had a friend like this _

_It would mean the world to me_

_I would treat them with the respect they deserve_

_And won't let anything or anyone get in the way of the friendship_

_We would have._

_I wonder what friends are like._

When Sharpay finally approved of her poem Taylor and Gabriella walked in just when the warning bell went offThey got in their seats in front of Sharpay. They took out their books and pens and pencils so they would be ready for the lesson, that was when they notice Sharpay sitting in front of them with a sad smile on her face and they could tell that it wasn't fake then they saw the poem in front of her. Gabriella and Taylor read the title in their heads _'I Wonder What Friends Must Be Like' _they looked at each other than back at Sharpay who was still looking at them.

_A/N: Hey please review it would mean a lot to me and I want to thank those that reviewed and added me to fav author or Story so thanks and here are the replays:_

all-the-facts: Thanks I'm glad your gonna love it because I'm loving writing this.

xamyxjx: Troypay is the best and you don't see them much thank you so much for saying it's cute I hope this one is too. Thank you for reviewing again too.

mad-sugar-but-sweet: Thank you I'll keep writing for you guys and everyone else who doesn't review because there lazy like me because I rarely review too. I also like the Troypay because it's a twist and Gabriella is just too innocent.

AshleyZac4life: Your welcome thank you for reviewing again and she didn't see who was listing to her but that will be in the next chapter maybe so yea thank you again.

x0emz0x: Thank you for reviewing again I'm glad you like the chapter so did I.

Thank you, again to everyone and I'll try to update as soon as I can. This story won't just be by me, my sister and friends are helping me like with that poem me and my mate made it in Spanish and me and my sister made it better. Sorry I like rambling so I'll stop now and let you wait for the next one and read any other stories that you wish, oh man I'm doing it again. Okay I'll see ya all next time.

Peace Out!

Cas


	4. The Black Jeep

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the wait I had writers block and I've been on holiday to Tenerife and I had to pack etc. for a week and then go for a week. So yea, sorry about

that and here's the story.

Maths soon ended. Everyone had free period. Gabriella and Taylor rushed out the class room and towards Troy and Chad. Ryan and Kelsi went towards the auditorium looking for Sharpay. Sharpay (as expected) was in there just staring at the stage, thinking.

"Hey Sharpay." Ryan said to let Sharpay know he and Kelsi were there.

"Hey." Sharpay replied not looking away but bringing her hands to her face, than wiping her eyes.

"Sharpay? Are you okay?" Kelsi asked in full concerned.

"Yea I'm fine. Don't worry." Sharpay replied turning around.

"Okay than. That's good." Ryan replied still concerned.

"So, what you doing?" Kelsi asked breaking the silence.

"Just thinking, but I have to go now. Bye." Sharpay replied and rushed out off the auditorium.

Gabriella and Taylor reached the boys just as they got to the lockers. The boys were a bit taken a back by this.

"Wow slow down girls. What's the rush?" Chad asked as the girls came to a halt.

"Sorry. We need a plan." Taylor said.

"A plan? What for?" Troy asked.

"On how to get Sharpay to like us, to open up to us." Gabriella replied.

"Okay. I say we try to get to know her at the mall today." Chad replied.

"Wow that's probably the cleverest thing you have ever said." Troy replied.

"Oh shut up." Chad said.

"But that is probably the only plan we have for now." Gabriella said.

"Right who should try to get through to her first?" Taylor asked.

"I think Troy should I mean he can get just about everyone to like him." Chad suggested.

"Yea good idea and I know how" Gabriella said. Gabriella told them what would happened just as Ryan, Kelsi and Sharpay came up to them.

"Hey guys you ready?" Chad asked Ryan and Sharpay.

"Ready for what?" Sharpay asked confused.

"To go to the mall remember?" Ryan replied.

"WHAT! That's today? Oh my god I completely forgot to tell you that I can't. Oh man so sorry guys I have to go." Sharpay replied, "Let's go Kels!" she shouted to behind her to Kelsi.

"Oh yea I forgot about that too. Sorry guys. See you later?" Kelsi asked while running after Sharpay.

"Uh, yea sure see ya." Taylor replied.

"Hey Ryan what is it she has to do?" Gabriella asked.

"I, I don't know, but I sure wish I did." Ryan replied unsure of what his twin sister was doing.

"Well how about we follow her but if she sees us when we get in whoever's car we use that were going to the mall." Troy suggested.

"Yea come on!" Taylor replied.

"Wait!" Ryan shouted.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Who's car do we take?" Ryan asked.

"Oh uh, who's car does Sharpay doesn't know who it belongs to?" Gabriella asked.

"No-ones but there is a black Jeep in my garage I'm sure she doesn't know about it she never goes in the garage and I don't know who owns it either" Ryan replied.

"Okay meet at Ryan's house in precisely 10 minutes." Chad said looking at his watch and acting like he did when he and Taylor tried to separate Troy and Gabriella. Everyone rolled their eyes at him. "What?" Chad asked.

"Nothing now let's go!" Troy replied and ran off with everyone following him.

Everyone got to the Evan's mansion as quick as they could. Ryan opened the garage just to reveal that the Jeep wasn't there.

A/N: So, so, so sorry that I didn't update for ageeesssssssss but anyway this also isn't as long as I hoped I would have it but it's Easter break in two days and I'll write more I promise. I had School etc. and my friends were in an argument and still are and I need to sort them out. Any way thanks for understanding about the holiday and that and I know this is a bit short but I'll write longer. Um I have a plan on what's gonna happen and all but I don't know what to put in between so please give me some ideas!

And I don't think that I'm getting many reviews so can I at east have 5 reviews before I update. Thanks again for understanding and review please!!!

Peace Out!

Cas


	5. the Party Part 1

A/N: Uh sorry again that I didn't update for awhile but I have an idea on what's going to go in this story and if anyone wants to help just tell me. Okay I'll try to make this quite long. On with the story!

"Uh, now what do we do? I mean she could have gone anywhere." Taylor asked.

"I'm gonna wait inside till she comes back then ask her. Sorry guys can we go to the mall on Thursday? (A/N: I'm gonna say it's Wednesday in this) And your more than welcome to wait as well." Ryan replied closing the garage and walking up to his front door. Ryan unlocked the door and waited for their answer.

"I'll wait." Gabriella replied and walked up to Ryan.

"Yea I will too." Troy replied and followed after. Chad and Taylor soon followed and closed the door behind them. Everyone sat down on their couch as Ryan turned on the T.V.

It had been over two hours after Sharpay left and the gang stayed and waited for her to come back. Just as they finished watching a recorded episode of 24 the phone rang, Ryan stood up and went towards the phone.

"Hello?" Ryan asked through the phone. Everyone looked at him waiting to ask who it is.

"_Who is it?" _Gabriella whispered.

"Uh, sorry who is this?" Ryan into the phone so he could answer the question Gabriella asked. The gang could hear someone speaking on the other line but couldn't tell who it was. After a bit of silence from Ryan he laughed and then put the phone to his shoulder.

"_It's Sharpay."_ Ryan answered the question at last. The gang waited for him to finish and when he did he looked confused.

"Well?" Taylor asked, "Where is she? And why did they go off in a hurry?" Asking for everyone.

"Well, she just told me to get you all in one car, that's bigger enough for all of us, She suggested our minivan, and go to a place called _'The One Night Stand'_ ( A/N: My sister just made that up, it's not real, as far as we know), but she didn't tell me why just to get there in an hour. She also said to all get dressed up but not in formal." Ryan replied still confused.

"Okay then, should we all go home, get ready, than meet back here in 45 minutes?" Chad asked.

"Yea, I suppose" Troy agreed with Chad. Soon everyone left the Evans' mansion thinking of what Sharpay wanted them for.

45 minutes later the gang all returned at the mansion. Gabriella was wearing a blue strap top with blue quarter lengths and white trainers (A/N: I'm going to make it summer here : ). Taylor wore a light pink tank top with beige shorts with beige boots to match (A/N: I'm not good with describing clothes so bear with me on this part). Troy wore blue jeans with a black short sleeved plain black top. Chad wore black shorts with a dark blue top saying _'Don't mess with the hair'_. Ryan wore a white and brown hat (the one in the movie) with white baggy cargo pants with a white wife-beater and a light white jacket to go over it. The gang all looked at Ryan as if he grown an extra head.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Is that what you normally wear?" Taylor asked.

"Uh, yea" Ryan replied, "you should see Sharpay in her normal clothes" Ryan muttered quietly to himself. The gang all got into Ryan and Sharpay's silver minivan and using Tomtom (A/N: Aw good old Tomtom always gives you the shortest routes XD) they drove to The One Night Stand. At 6 o'clock Ryan parked in the car park of the building. The gang got out and looked at the building.

"Ryan why didn't you just pull over and ask for directions at that junction?" Taylor asked.

"It wasn't my fault Tomtom told me to go there!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Yea Ryan, you should off asked for directions." Chad and Troy told him.

"Oh boys, don't say that you _encouraged _him to not ask!" Gabriella replied. The boys (except Ryan) looked down.

"I told you it wasn't my FAULT!" Ryan shouted just as they entered the building when a loud of people shouted 'SURPRISE' to them. The gang jumped at the sudden outburst. Sharpay came down from the stage she was standing on and made her way towards them with Kelsi and Jason behind her.

"What wasn't your fault?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh nothin'" Chad replied still shocked just as everyone in the gang was.

"Shar, what is going on?" Ryan asked snapping out of a shocked expression unlike the rest of them.

"This is for all off you. Of course'" Sharpay said still giggling.

"Yea we figured that out, but why?" Gabriella asked following Ryan.

"Well, that's what I'm gonna say now" Sharpay said and made her way to the stage. Jason and Kelsi mentioned to follow up to the stage and told them to stay at the front of the stage, off stage, Kelsi and Jason made their way up to the stage and stood next to Sharpay. Jason started off by saying:

"Sharpay, Kelsi and I have thrown together this party for the 5 people down at the bottom of the stage because…"

"Because" Kelsi said taking over "Because we wanted to tell you want a great job you all are doing, I know that sounded a bit cheesy but still" Kelsi said with a smile. Sharpay carried on from there as her part to say something came up.

"Well for starters this is for Ryan because he never gets the recognition he deserves for everything he does for me and the school but never gets it. Troy and Gabriella for getting the leads in the play and even when myself and Ryan tried to stop you from going to the call backs you went through still and beat us." Sharpay giggled and carried on, "To Taylor and Chad for disagreeing with Gabriella and Troy and then realised you wrong and weren't good friends and helped them though it."

"And to Taylor, Gabriella and the rest of the team for winning the Scholastic Decathlon." Kelsi said taking over again.

"And To Troy and Chad and the rest of the basketball team for winning the champion's. WE RULE!!!!" Jason shouted getting a laugh out of everyone.

"So lets get this party started!" Sharpay shouted and signalled to the DJ to start playing music. Sharpay, Kelsi and Jason got of the stage and went towards their friends.

"Sharpay you are the best sister ever, twin even!" Ryan shouted and gave Sharpay a hug and then hugged Kelsi and shook hands with Jason.

"Yeah, Sharpay, Kels, Jas how did you pull this off without one of us finding out?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"Well it was hard. Trust me!" Sharpay said laughing again. That was just when they all actually saw what the three were wearing. Sharpay wore green combats with a green strapped top and a green light jacket over with white trainers, Kelsi wore black jeans with black and white striped light jumper/top with black trainers. Jason wore a red with yellow on the ends short sleeve top with blue jeans with a pair of black trainers.

"Shar, do you mind if we call you Shar? Anyway we didn't know you dressed like that." Taylor said. Sharpay just giggled again.

"This is the real way Sharpay dresses when no one knows." Sharpay said smiling.

"Well aren't we all giddy today." Troy said getting another laugh out of Sharpay.

"Now go guys! Go enjoy yourselves!" Kelsi said to the others. The gang split upped and soon only Troy and Sharpay were left.

"So what do you wanna do?" Troy asked.

"Dance?" Sharpay suggested.

"I see the real Sharpay still likes dancing." Troy teased.

"Only a little bit." Sharpay and Troy laughed and made their way to the dance floor and started dancing.

Ryan, Gabriella, Kelsi and Jason went towards the refreshments table.

"Kels I thought you and Jason had a date today?" Ryan asked.

"Ohh, a date uh?" Gabriella squealed.

"Oh, yea that was just an excuse but we're actually going on one tomorrow while you guys go to the mall. You are going to the mall tomorrow right?" Kelsi asked.

"Are you sure it's a date not another surprise or anything? And as far as I know we are going to the mall." Ryan answered and looked at Gabriella as if asking _'are we?'_.

Gabriella nodded "Yeah, we are." Kelsi and Jason left after they got some food and a drink each and made there way to an empty table.

"You know I'm not that hungry." Gabriella said.

"Yea same. Wanna dance?" Ryan asked.

"Sure!" Gabriella replied as Ryan led her to the dance floor. As they were dancing Ryan pointed out Sharpay and Troy. "Hey look there's Troy and Pay" Ryan told Gabriella.

"Pay?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh yea that's my nickname for her." Ryan said.

"Oh cool, lets let them dance for a bit." Gabriella suggested.

"Yea." Ryan agreed.

Taylor and Chad were standing near the exit.

"It's weird how they throw this party, got everyone in school, or at least everyone, to come to this party without us finding out." Chad said.

"Yea it is." Taylor agreed taking a sip of her lemonade, "it sure is loud in here." Taylor said.

"Yea wanna go out side for a bit?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, why not." Taylor agreed again. They both made there way outside the club and looked up at the sky. "The stars are so beautiful!" Taylor said breaking the silence.

"Yea they are." Chad replied. Chad laughed after more silence.

"What? What's so funny?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing, it's just we haven't argued yet." Chad said and laughed again. Taylor laughed as well.

"Yea that is kinda funny" Taylor said as she looked at Chad. Chad looked at her and leaned in to give his girlfriend a kiss on the lips. When they finished kissing Chad put his arm around Taylor and held her close.

Troy and Sharpay got off the dance floor.

"Troy do you want something to drink?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh, sure." Troy replied. Sharpay went towards the refreshment table and just as she walked across the dance floor she whispered to Lisa.

"You can try now." Sharpay said but pretending she didn't speak or whispered anything to her. Lisa just nodded and got off the dance floor.

A/N: Hey I finally updated so sorry again for the long wait but this is my longest chapter so far. Please review please! Oh and can I have at least 7 reviews before I update? Thanks!

Peace Out!

Cas

P.S. This is exactly 1,820 on the dot! Yeah me! Lol just had to put that on. : )


	6. The Party Part 2

A/N: Hey I know I don't update a lot but I'm trying my friend is new to this so I'm helping her write her first story and then the High American Suite Life So Montana as well that I'm writing but I might just put on hiatus for a bit just so I can finish this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor ever will own Disney's High School Musical or Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella, Ryan or anyone else.

Lisa made her way over to Troy, making sure she swung her hips side to side sexily. Troy noticed Lisa walking to his direction. He looked behind him to see if anyone else was behind him. No one was. Troy gulped. Lisa was known to like him a lot. Everyone new and he had always managed to escape her. He looked around to see if anything, or anyone, could save him. Gabi and Ryan were dancing, Taylor and Chad were at the refreshment table that only left Sharpay but he couldn't see her anywhere. Lisa reached Troy and got a bit to close to Troy than he liked he tried to move but he was stuck in a corner of the room. Lisa pushed her lips onto him. He tried getting her off him but being in a corner really didn't help him. He saw Gabi looking at him, his eyes widened then he saw Sharpay coming over to him. He motioned for her to help him she gave the drinks to someone else and made her way over to Troy and Lisa. She tore Lisa away from him. Troy thanked Sharpay and ran after Gabriella out the doors.

"When I said I'll help you I didn't mean that you can go right up to him and _kiss _him!" Sharpay yelled in a whispering way.

"Hey I had to get him and Gabriella broken up someway." Lisa said with her hands up in a defending way.

"Ugh, just get out of my sight." Sharpay said as she went to follow Troy and Gabriella outside.

(MEANWHILE WITH TROY AND GABRIELLA)

"Gabi!" Troy said when he caught up with Gabriella and stopping her.

"Don't call me Gabi!" She yelled in his face. Troy saw that she had been crying (A/N: Well duh! I would too, wouldn't you?), hard, very hard (Oh right XD).

"Gabi- Gabriella Lisa pushed herself onto me you can even ask Sharpay she's the one who pulled her off of me and saw it. Please you gotta believe me please!" Troy begged.

"Hey," Sharpay said as she came outside, "am I interrupting anything?"

"Sharpay is Troy telling the truth when he said Lisa came onto him?" Gabriella asked sniffing.

"Yeah, he is telling the truth I saw it and tried to get over there as soon as I could. But some people stopped me to say thanks like Chad. But he was trying to get her off him." Sharpay said trying to help Troy getting Gabriella to apologise.

"I'm so sorry Troy," Gabriella said hugging him. "I should've believed you."

"It's okay I don't blame you," Troy said as he held Gabriella close. "Can I call you Gabi again though?" Troy asked. Gabi giggled and nodded.

"Of course you can, thanks Sharpay, for helping us." Gabi replied.

"No problem." Sharpay said and headed back inside. She felt happy that she helped them get back together but also sad that all she had was Ryan and Kelsi. No mum at all and a dad that never was home and if he was than he was drunk and passed out on their sofa. But she also felt jealous?

A/N: This isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I have major writers block if anyone can suggest anything to me about how I should get the Troypay to start please tell me. Oh and by the way Sharpay is still not friends with Troy and the gang she actually did that for Ryan and Kelsi but the b-ball team found out about the party and made her include Troy and the gang. Please REVIEW!

Peace Out!

Cas


	7. The Filler Chapter

A/N: I just got back from my Grandad's house and well there rest of time before I was just being plain lazy, guilty as charge. Anyway I hope that this is okay and long enough for ya,

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own High School Musical, trust me if I did it wouldn't be Troyella it would be Troypay.

-----------------------------------------

Sharpay left the building and in to the car park looking as to where she put her car, she found on the other side of the car park as she made her way over towards her car she wondered how she parked over there when she got there. She got in her car, looked at her dash board where here clock in the car was, 7:06 PM to be exact. She drove out off the car park and onto the road.

-----------------------------------------

Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, Chad, Troy and Gabriella all met up again by the refreshment table.

"So, you guys having fun?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, this is great, guys thanks!" Taylor replied for the group.

"No problem! So- one sec there's someone missing, where's Sharpay?" Kelsi asked confused.

"She was here just now, with me and Gabby," Troy said looking around.

"She's probably in the toilet or something." Ryan said.

-----------------5 Hours Later-----------------

The gang walked into the Evans' household "guys you didn't ring your parents earlier they're probably quite worried about you so you should ring them now," Ryan told the others as they stepped into the foyer of the mansion.

"Jason and I already told our parents that we were going to stay round for the night Sharpay said we could," Kelsi replied. The others got there phones out and talked to their parents around 10 minutes everyone was done with their phone calls.

"Ryan? Is that you?" Someone shouted from upstairs,

"Yeah Shar, I'm here with the gang." Ryan replied as he went to the bottom of the stairs with the everyone else to see Sharpay with her head out her door.

"Oh, night!" Sharpay replied with a disgusted look on her face, everyone looked at Ryan confusedly which he just shrugged to and ran up the stairs to Sharpay's door.

He knocked on the door then tried to open the door to find it locked.

"The door is locked." Chad stated the obvious everyone looked at him with a 'duh!' expression on their faces.

"Wait here guys." Ryan said and went down the hall to another door, went inside and then came back out again with a key. "Shar rather you open it or I do I have the other key in my hand right now!" Ryan threatened immediately the door opened but not enough for people to see in.

"What?" Sharpay asked in a monotone.

"Where'd you go?" Jason asked for Ryan.

"Ugh, one sec." Sharpay replied she closed the door then came back out with her robe on. She took the key out of Ryan's hand, threw it in her room and then took her own key out and locked her room, then she walked down the stairs and sat in the living room switching the T.V on, "I needed to go somewhere so I left," Sharpay answered them when they were all sitting in the living room.

"Yeah we know you left but where?" Kelsi asked as Sharpay kept flicking through the channels.

"Out." Sharpay replied.

"Yes but where?" Taylor asked getting tired off her not answering their question already.

"None of your business." She switched the T.V off and started for her room getting her key out and unlocking her door then going inside and locking it again before they could get a chance to stop her. Everyone shook they're heads.

"So where do you all wanna sleep? We have enough guest rooms for you all." Ryan told the others.

"Yeah alright," Troy replied for the rest off them. He got up first ready to get to sleep, waiting for everyone to get up to. One by one Ryan showed everyone a room to sleep in till Troy was the last one left; Ryan showed him the room next to Sharpay's "see ya later dude!" Troy told Ryan as he headed in the room. Ryan just nodded and went in his room.

No matter how tired Troy was he didn't seem to be able to get asleep he had someone on his mind, a girl in-fact, but not a brunette a blond, Sharpay, he couldn't thinking about where she went and why she didn't tell them were she was going and why she kept going up to her room and locking it _'Wait! Why are you thinking about her? You should be thinking of Gabriella! Wait! Did I just call her Gabriella instead of Gabi?' _Troy looked at the clock beside him _'3:30 how the? Well at least that explains why I'm thinking of Sharpay instead of Gabi, I gotta get to sleep, still got school tomorrow'_ Troy was just about to get to sleep when he heard something on the other side of the wall where Sharpay's room. Troy decided to ignore it. He went intothe on-suite bathroom. When he got in there he saw another door that went connected to the bathroom.

Curiosity got the better of him so he opened the door and went through it. The door led him to Sharpay's room; Sharpay was sitting on her bed with her back to him. Troy saw something's in her hands that she was putting in a bag. She got of the bed and took her robe of to show that she wasn't wearing any pyjamas but just the clothes she wore earlier. She turned around to go and put her robe away when she saw Troy standing by the door to the bathroom watching her.

"How did you get in here?" She asked trying to hide the bag on her bed.

"The bathroom I just went in there and saw the door and I suppose curiosity just got the better of me. What are you doing?" Troy asked indicating to the bag.

"Uh, nothing, you do know that curiosity killed the cat? Right." Sharpay said Troy chuckled.

"Yeah but I'm bigger than a cat and smarter so I should be okay. Are you going somewhere?"

"Uh, that's nothing you have to worry about." Troy looked around her room, it defiantly wasn't a room you would think Sharpay the 'Drama Queen' would have. It was dark blue and green on the walls, a bulletin board that had lots of pictures of her, Ryan and her family, the plays they were in and everything. Sharpay watched

Troy look around her room. She rolled her eyes, "What not what you expected?" She snapped in her icy-tone. Troy was taken a-back but her regain his position shortly afterwards. Sharpay rolled her eyes again and went towards him but then went around him and grabbed something. She came back round with the bag she was packing earlier and with the object in her arm she went towards her balcony she closed the doors behind her and somehow got down by the tree with the bag and the object still in her hands.

Troy saw that the object in her hands was a skateboard, he went to the balcony and watched her go off down the road. Troy went back into his room locked his door, then he went back into Sharpay's room and laid in her bed waiting for Sharpay to come back. He didn't succeed in staying awake waiting for her to come back, because as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Half an hour later Sharpay came back and saw Troy on her bed asleep. Deciding to leave him she went to her walk-in closet and got changed into some shorts and t-shirt. She went to a cupboard in her room and got two blankets and a pillow. She put one blanket over Troy and then went over to her sofa and put her pillow down and laid down herself.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Hey I know I haven't updated quickly, and this isn't as long as I liked it to be. Plus this is mostly a filler chapter, kinda, anyway I'm going to try and update faster. School starts next week so I might not update even quicker but I'm going to try.

Peace Out!

Cas


	8. AN

A/N: Hey everyone I don't know if I should continue this story, I mean no-one reviews any more to tell me how I'm doing and help me to write better for everyone and I know I've been losing people reading my story through the chapters so in till I'm reassured that people are reading my story and liking it I'm going to carry on with my other story.

Peace Out!

Cas


End file.
